Bensons
by MinnieBSB
Summary: This is the story of the broken Benson family. Olivia grew up alone with the exception of her mother, so what happens when she finds more of her family? Elliot and Fin help them through their hard times. R&R Love ya'll Chapter 5 is up as of 1/9/15
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my loves! I've been thinking about doing this for a while now and I hope that you will still like it. I hated the way that I started the last one and I was so choppy with the writing that it was too hard to work with. I know that the basic idea of the story had so much potential and so I wanted to start over. Bella will still be the sweetie she is and Olivia will still be her awesome badass self. The basic plot is the same but I went about a lot of things in a different way. I will no longer dread updating this story and I hope that more people will enjoy it now. If you are at all upset over this change, I apologize. I highly doubt anyone will be, but I had to say that just in case. Try to pretend like this all new because some details will be slightly different. Please review (especially if you have an idea that you think would go well in the story)! Love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own law and order svu**

The city could be a cold, cruel place. The people were harsh and the streets were worse. No one could be trusted, no matter how nice they seemed. One wrong move and you're caught, or worse, dead. Life in the Big Apple could easily be compared to a game. Some days, rolling the dice and shaking things up lead to a win. That was not the type of day that Isabella was having.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you".

She drowned out the rest as she was practically dragged to the squad car. She had mastered walking in six inch heels during the rain, but she wasn't used to her hands being held behind her back while doing it. The young officer was putting on a bit of a show for his much older coworker, so she let him have his fun. Being in her field of expertise since she was seventeen was nothing if not impressive. The fact that she got caught wasn't all that surprising, but it was the fact that it took so long that got her. The police were everywhere in the city, but anyone could hide in the hustle and bustle.

She leaned her head against the foggy window, watching as the blurred city lights whirled by. The drive to the station was long, but she didn't mind. She had nowhere else to be anyway. The young man parked and walked around the car to get the door for her. "At least you'll be under a nice roof for once". That's the first thing that the older, greying man said to her. She knew that there was very little sincerity behind his words. The only sincere thing about cops was their love for donuts and pats on the backs. A couple of her "friends" had been here before, but they only got a slap on the wrists. It was all a huge joke. He might have made a lucky guess on her living arrangements, but she wasn't any happier here.

"Right this way ma'am". She couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had always hated pleasantries. Not a single person in that squad room saw her as a ma'am. They saw her as a whore. It confused her when she was lead right through the squad room and into a much smaller room off to the side. The room was dimly lit with dark grey-green walls. In the middle, a metal table with two matching chairs sat.

"It's been a very, very busy night and we have a lot more people to we have to get to before you. Think of this as a favor since the holding cell is too full as it is". He was about to leave, but she poked his shoulder before he reached the door. "Excuse me, but can you loosen these cuffs a bit or just cuff my right wrist to the table or something? I think I hurt my left one the other day and these are really hurting it". She batted her long lashes at him a few times, just to make herself a little more persuasive. She gave him a small smile when he pointed to the chair.

"Thank you".

Truth be told, she had always had issues with that wrist. She hurt it when she was very little and for some reason it would randomly start hurting.

"I'll be back in a little while".

Once the door was closed, she decided to take the wonderful opportunity that she had been given. She folded her arms on the table, making her own pillow to rest her head on. It would be nice to be able to get some sleep without worrying about someone else robbing her.

(An hour and a half later)

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and her left arm was immediately in the air, ready to fight.

"Ma'am relax, I just need to ask you a few questions and make sure we have everything right". Isabella glanced over the woman in front of her. She was short, but she was broad and muscular. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her face was completely clean of makeup.

"I'm Officer Marx. Once this is done we'll go do your mugshot and prints". She didn't sound too bad yet, but no one was ever really safe.

"Please state your name".

"My friends call me Star shine. They say it's because the way my eyes twinkle". She decided to have some fun and test the waters a bit. They had enough to hold her, so she had nothing to lose.

"Your _legal_ name will do".

"Isabella Miller".

"Any previous convictions?"

"Nope".

"Place of employment"

"Nice try". She smirked a bit when the officer sighed.

"Address"

"Not applicable".

"Alright, let's do this".

The rest of the squad room was chilly despite the number of people moving about. Each desk had an officer behind it and a perp cuffed on the side. The holding cell was packed so tight that some people were forced to stand towards the center just so they'd have six inches of personal space. The mugshots only took a minute. She tried smiling for the frontal one, but Officer Marx glared at her.

Although she looked like she could single-handedly take down a bear, Officer Marx was very gentle when she grabbed Isabella's hands. They were carefully placed on an electronic pad which scanned her fingerprints and displayed them on a huge screen in front of them. She was a bit surprised when her right hand was cuffed to the leg of the desk.

"I'm just going to run these quickly and make sure you weren't lying to me about your record".

Isabella rolled her eyes and watched as a bunch of names and similar fingerprints flashed across the screen. "I already told you, I haven't been arrested before".

"Wait a second…that's weird".

"What?"

"It got a hit, but the names don't match. I have to run this by my captain. Come with me".

"It's not like I have much of a choice" Isabella muttered under her breath.

Patience was not a virtue that she was blessed with. Waiting for the captain in his own office for twenty minutes was almost torturous to her. It was silent and boring to look at. She wanted to go back to sleep, but Officer Marx was watching her like a hawk and that was a bit unnerving. She had even tried to start a conversation with the woman, but the furthest she had gotten was that her name was Donna. What else is there to say to someone that is trying to put you behind bars?

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, Marx. Tonight has just been crazy! What was so important?"

"Well you see Captain Johns, I ran her prints through the system and I had a match, but not to her".

"What do you mean?" the man asked as he got comfortable in his chair.

"The name that came was Olivia Benson".

"I've heard of her, she works at the 1-6".

"Well I've been doing a little digging and I think you should see this".

She handed him a folder. He took a look inside, understanding the issue.

"Let's just get down to business, Detective Benson, are you undercover? Is the Special Victims Unit after someone?"

Isabella looked around the room, making sure that no one else had entered. She had no clue what or who he was talking about.

"Who the hell is Detective Benson?"

Marx and Johns exchanged looks. They must have known more than they let on.

"I've heard that you really dive deep when you go UC, but we're all cops here, you can be yourself".

Isabella shook her head. Why didn't they believe her?

"I told Officer Marx earlier, my name is Isabella Miller. Hell, you can ask the arresting officers. They checked my I.D. which was in my purse before they took it".

Johns grabbed his cell phone and headed towards the door. "I'll call Don, maybe he can set this straight".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nice job with that interrogation today, Liv. That guy was on the verge of tears by the time you were done with him" Elliot said as he grabbed his things out of his locker. George Wells confessed to raping his ex-wife, Mary, but only after spending three hours in the box with Olivia. He may have been smart enough to use a condom, but he was not smart enough to outlast Olivia Benson.

She threw him a smile over her shoulder as she changed back into her boots. She justified spending so much money on them by convincing herself that she'd wear them to work. However, after one day of wearing them, she realized that they were far too uncomfortable for her job. They were not made for people that were always on their feet.

"Thanks, I learned that intimidation technique from some hot-headed guy I know". He caught on to her little joke, but he chose to let it slide. She did indeed have a point and even he couldn't argue that.

"Well, I'm starving. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

She checked her watch, ruining the idea of going out to eat for her. All she wanted to do was go home and relax. At the same time, she didn't want to leave him hanging. After being married with four children for almost twenty years, going home to an empty apartment had to suck. Even though he was much happier since the divorce, she still felt bad because he was alone a lot, just like her.

"How does getting take out and going back to my place for some movies sound?"

"Perfect".

The locker room door swung opening, surprising them both. Fin and Munch went home hours ago, leaving only Cragen with them. "Olivia, I need to talk to you in my office".

"What'd you do now?" Elliot teased once their captain was out of sight.

"Shut up. I'll be done in a few".

She shut the door to Cragen's office behind her, even though no one was there to overhear anything.

"What's up?"

"An old friend of mine called…he's the captain of the 2-4. Apparently, they have arrested a woman earlier today and her prints are an exact match to yours".

Olivia's brow furrowed in confusion. "That's not possible".

"Well it is, but we know how rare that is. I think you should go down there and check it out".

She nodded and left the room, bumping in to Elliot in the process.

"Sorry" she muttered, grabbing her purse and keys off her desk.

"So where are we getting food from?"

"Actually we have a quick stop to make, and then we can get food".

He groaned but followed her to the elevator anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isabella was starting to get annoyed. Johns had his eyes practically glued on her. Sure she was used to men undressing her with their eyes, but this was different. He was looking at her like she was some mythical creature, not a sexy woman.

"Why don't you take a few more mugshots, that way it'll last longer" she finally snapped, pulling him out of his trance.

"Just wait a few more minutes, and then you'll see why I'm looking at you like that".

There was a light knock on the door. "This better be who we've been waiting for or else I'm going to scream".

She didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but she was tired and hungry. Usually she was a total sweetheart to everybody, but she wasn't exactly having a good day.

"You wanted to see me?"

Isabella felt her jaw drop. That was the only thing she was able to feel since her heart was pounding in her chest and her lungs were struggling to fill.

She heard an audible gasp from the other woman and the man standing next to her.

"What the hell?"

"Who are you?"

They asked at the same time.

Olivia felt like her head was spinning. This was the last thing she expected.

Sitting in a chair in the corner of the room was what could pass as her clone. She had the exact same face, hair color, skin color and eyes. It was like she was looking in some crazy mirror.

"Olivia, you didn't tell me that you had a twin". Elliot put his hand on her shoulder, just in case.

"That's because I didn't know".

"Are we really sure though?" Isabella asked, bringing their attention back to her.

"Our finger prints matched perfectly, that doesn't happen unless it's identical twins".

Officer Marx came over and uncuffed Isabella.

"We're dropping the charges. It looks like you two have enough to figure out as it is".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the support so far! I'm glad that you guys like this version so far (as do I). I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I already had this done but I forgot to put it up. I hope ya'll like and please review! I love to hear what you think. Love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU**

To say that she had been on her knees on the floor of a dirty bathroom a few times was an understatement. That didn't mean that her knees were anymore used to the cold, hard tile of the bathroom floor than anyone else's. Isabella ran as fast as she could from Captain Johns' office, feeling like she was going to puke. She had just barely made it into the bathroom when she started to throw up. She felt soft hands grabbing her hair, carefully pulling it back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She wanted to cry. She felt so embarrassed but comforted. Somehow this woman that she had only met moments before was nice enough to hold her hair back while she heaved and vomit into the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she ran her fingers through Isabella's long hair.

"I'm okay…just having a rough day".

Olivia bit her lip, trying not to chuckle. "I know what you mean". She helped Isabella up and walked her to the sink so that she could clean herself up.

"I'll be right outside if you need me".

Olivia was relieved when she stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by Elliot. It was nice to have the one steady person in her life present.

Olivia was tired and getting a bit cranky because of her hunger. Elliot could tell just by the way she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to keep herself together. The last thing she wanted to do was have a break down in the middle of a precinct, especially when it wasn't her own. He decided to try to start a conversation.

"How do we handle this from here?"

She just shook her head. She had no clue how to handle this. She felt her control slowly slipping.

"I'm not sure, El. I mean I _have _to talk to her, but it's so late and I'm hungry. I mean do I bring her back to my place? Do I ask her to meet up with me tomorrow? I just don't know".

Elliot watched as Olivia, his partner and best friend, struggled to keep her emotions in check. She always tried to stay strong even though she knew that it wasn't healthy to hold things in. He may not have had all the answers, but he could help her. Wordlessly, he stepped in to her space. She eyed him as he opened his arms, inviting her in. When she didn't react, he decided to go for it. She tensed in his arms at first, but it didn't take long for her to relax and wrap her arms around his neck. It wasn't often that they were physical, but just for a moment, that didn't matter. His lips moved until they were dangerously close to her ear. "I can't imagine how I'd feel if I were you. You are strong, but I want you to know that I am here. You can be open with me". He felt her body shudder. He wasn't sure if she was crying or not, but he knew better than to check. He knew that they didn't have long, so he continued. "I will be here with you, for you, as much as you want me to be. Okay?"

He felt her nod, making him smile. He let go much sooner than she wanted him to, but they had to be professional.

"Just try to calm down a bit and make a plan; I'll go along with what you say".

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I felt another wave of nausea". Isabella explained, pulling them out of their trance. Olivia felt a flutter in her chest. It still amazed her that they were identical. "That's alright, we were just talking anyway" she managed to say. Finding words was becoming increasingly difficult as the minutes ticked by.

"So, now what?" Isabella asked. She was uncomfortable hanging around the police station when she didn't have to be there. She wasn't sure if they were allowed to change their mind and charge her again, but she wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out either.

"Are you hungry? There's a little dinner that's open all night down the block".

Olivia was extremely thankful for Elliot at that moment. She was having a hard time thinking straight. Isabella nodded eagerly at the idea of food. By the looks of it, it had been a while since she ate a full meal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry, but I can't go in there".

They stood on the sidewalk in front of Elliot and Olivia's usual dinner, but Isabella was refusing to enter the building.

"Why not?" An exhausted Olivia inquired.

"Do you see what I'm wearing? They'll kick me out if I even try".

Olivia took a moment to check out her ensemble. She did have a good point. The skirt she wore was skin-tight and only reached the very tops of her thighs. Her shirt could barely even be categorized as a shirt because of the way it was cut. There was very little left to the imagination. They were going to a family oriented restaurant, so her fears were justified.

Elliot shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Isabella. She put it on and was relieved to see that it was big enough on her to be longer than her skirt and completely cover her chest.

"Thank you, I feel much better now".

He held the door open for her and then Olivia. As the ladder walked through the door, she mouthed a quick thank you to him.

If only he'd known exactly how much she was thanking him for.

Olivia was shaking her leg under the table, slowly driving Elliot insane. That was one of his biggest pet peeves because it shook the whole table. Olivia only did it when she was anxious; something he learned from years of stakeouts with her. They were sitting in a somewhat awkward silence until Olivia finally broke it after they ordered their drinks.

"Alright look, I'm still having an extremely difficult time believing that this is real and I'm sure you are too, so I just have to get some more information. When's your birthday?"

Isabella looked surprised at the sudden outburst, but it wasn't unwelcomed. She was just as curious and as shocked as Olivia. "Um January 26th".

Elliot shot Olivia a look. She knew exactly what he was thinking; hers was the same day.

"Okay, now there is absolutely no way that the twin thing can be denied. I just had to make sure because identical finger prints almost never happen, even if the twins are identical. I just can't believe that this is actually happening".

"Excuse me, but are ya'll ready to order?"

Olivia sighed. She had so much to say and ask, but they really did need to eat first. She and Elliot ordered their usual cheeseburgers and fries. They never broke tradition. Isabella's order surprised them.

"I'll just have a cup of the chicken soup please".

Once the waitress was gone, Olivia spoke up, not caring how nosey she was being.

"Excuse me for being so direct, but when's the last time you ate a meal, like a real meal?"

Isabella blushed. She hadn't expected that question to come so soon.

"I-I uh don't really remember. I try to save some of my money so I just buy some boxes of granola bars. They normally last me a week if I space them out just right".

Olivia felt her heart break. The poor woman couldn't afford to eat a hot meal if she wanted to. Even getting a free meal from a shelter was difficult because New York City contains so many poor and homeless people. Not everyone could be helped.

"You know what, order whatever you want, my treat. I don't care how much you spend, if you want it, get it".

Elliot gave Liv another look.

"What?" she asked him.

"I'll get this" he whispered back, making her smile. She didn't know what made him offer to pay, but she wasn't going to fight him. Besides, he owed her for the lunch she bought him the other day. They never actually kept track of that kind of stuff, but they did try to take turns.

"Where the hell is that waitress? I have to order a salad and a burger along with that soup".

Olivia chuckled, pushing away all her questions for a bit and enjoying their meal.

They did partake in some light conversation while they ate. Olivia learned that Isabella actually preferred to be called Bella. Also, Bella lived on the streets, sleeping in a different place every night. She knew it was crazy to do it, but she had to invite her to stay.

"If you need a place to stay, I insist that you stay with me".

Bella didn't know what to say. They had just met and they knew nothing about each other, but at the same time, how would they learn unless they spent time together?

"That'd be wonderful".

Elliot tapped Olivia's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Liv, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, already getting out of his seat. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she followed him down the short hall that lead to the bathroom.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "How could you invite her to stay with you? You don't even know if you can trust her".

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek, trying to control her temper. He had no right to question her choices. What happened to the supportive Elliot that she spoke to not an hour earlier?

"What happened to going along with whatever I said? Why don't you trust me?"

"Stop it, Liv. You know that I trust you with my life; it's her that I don't trust. We don't know what she's like and I-"

"Elliot, will you shut up if I say you can stay with us tonight? I'm too tired to fight about this, even though we both know I can handle myself".

Elliot knew that she was right. She could handle herself, but he wanted to be there for her. She was the only steady thing in his life at the moment and he was not going to lose her. He also knew better than to fight with Olivia, especially when she was lacking in sleep. He agreed to her terms and escorted her back to the table where they found Bella finishing up her food.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please excuse the mess; I'm not home much so I haven't had the chance to clean" Olivia explained as she unlocked her apartment door. Being a detective at the Special Victims Unit left very little time for anything unnecessary like cleaning, she barely had enough time for eating and sleeping. Her place wasn't a total disaster area, but it had been a while since she ran a vacuum through it.

"Wow, Liv, you have a very nice home".

"Thank you, but it really isn't much. I have a guest room, but it's being used as a home office right now, so I hope you don't mind taking the couch tonight".

Bella smiled and nodded, more than happy to take the couch. "It's fine, more than fine actually".

Olivia disappeared down the hall for a few minutes and returned with a pillow, blanket, and a pair of pajamas. "If you need anything at all, we'll be down the hall. The bathroom is the first door on the left and if you get hungry, help yourself to anything that I might possibly have in the kitchen. I'm just warning you, there isn't much in there".

Bella nodded again, knowing that they were all tired and ready for bed. "Thank you so much, Olivia. I hope you sleep well".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olivia changed into a comfy pair of silk pj shorts and a tank top, her favorite thing to wear to bed. She was pulling back the covers of her bed when she noticed Elliot awkwardly standing by the door. It was like he was waiting for something.

"Can I help you?"

He shrugged. "I need a blanket or something so I can crash on the floor".

She rolled her eyes at him. "Elliot, we're adults, we can share the damn bed. I have a pair of your sweatpants in the top drawer of my dresser if you want them".

He made his way over to the dresser and opened the top right drawer, but he didn't find what he had been looking for. Instead, he was greeted by the vast array of Olivia's panties.

"Elliot! The other drawer!"

He blushed and slammed the drawer shut, knowing that he didn't react as soon as he should have. To be fair, he was a man that enjoyed what he saw.

Once he was changed and ready for bed, he laid down next to Olivia. He could feel warmth practically radiating off of her.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep" she confessed.

"Too much on your mind?" he asked as he turned on his side to face her. He only received a nod as an answer. "I know that you wanted to ask her more tonight, but I do think it's better to get some rest first. This is going to be an emotional time and we don't need to make it worse. Why don't you write down all of your questions until you're ready to sleep?"

Olivia wordlessly climbed out of bed and retrieved a notebook and a pen. A few minutes later, Elliot was fast asleep.

A few hours later, Elliot awoke, needing a glass of water. He looked over and saw the cutest thing. Olivia had fallen asleep sitting up with her pen and notebook still in hand. He gently eased the pen and paper out of her hand before helping her to lie down. She stirred a bit, but quickly curled up in a ball. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, not being able to resist. This was the only chance he had to do it without her punching him in the jaw. He swiftly switched off the lamp and left to grab a drink.

Isabella softly snored on the couch. She was completely dead to the world, just like Olivia. Elliot had noticed that she had kicked off her blanket, so he fixed it and tucked her in. She gratefully sighed and snuggled deeper into the couch.

When he returned to the bedroom, he found that Olivia had shifted over to the center of the bed, leaving very little room for him. He tried to coax her to move, but she wasn't having it. He sighed and slipped in next to her. Surprisingly, Olivia cuddled right up to him. He put his arm around her slim frame and held her close as he drifted back to sleep; enjoying the last peaceful moment they would have for a while.

**AN: More to come soon! I would love to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for the support so far! I hope you aren't too mad at me for not updating right away. I was actually taking a break from the whole website for a while. That being said, if anyone has some suggestions for stories to read on here, please let me know! I kind of lied to you before when I said I wasn't changing a lot. It's still the same basic story, but so much better! Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! Love ya'll**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The early morning light that filtered through Olivia's blinds woke Elliot. He was groggy, but alert enough to feel a persistent warmth on his chest and side. Having blinked away the sleep from his eyes, he saw Olivia snuggled into him with her head pillowed on his chest. She was out like a baby and had a snore that sounded close to a kitten's purr. She had never looked so beautiful to him. Unfortunately, he had extracted himself from the bed and her grasp so that he could go home and change before work. She stirred when he moved her, but she quickly adjusted until she was comfy enough to continue with her sleep. He didn't expect her to go to work, so he decided that he would talk to Cragen once he arrived. Olivia deserved a day off regardless, making it a non-issue. Once he was dressed in his clothing from the previous day, Elliot placed a soft kiss on Olivia's forehead. She mumbled something in her sleep, but he wasn't able to make out what it was.

Bella's blankets had once again made their way to the floor. Elliot quickly draped them back over her before heading out the door. He hoped that the two of them would be okay alone until he came back at lunchtime. Olivia could handle herself and he wasn't at all worried about her safety, but he had good reason to be worried about her emotionally. How could she be completely fine after meeting her long lost twin sister that she was never told about?

Thankfully Cragen was ten steps ahead of Elliot. Captain Johns had called him and explained the situation to Cragen right after they had left with Bella. He could have done without the late night phone call to his personal line, but Cragen appreciated the notice none the less. Cragen had no problem giving Olivia the day off. Hell, he had been trying to convince her to take some time for herself for a while anyway. It wasn't healthy to work this unit for as long as she has without any breaks. Elliot was granted the permission to leave after lunch as long as they didn't catch any high priority cases. The Captain knew that Elliot would go insane if he kept him at work anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olivia yawned and stretched, earning herself a nice pop from her neck. She couldn't believe that she had slept so long. Normally her internal alarm woke her up around 5am, but she had just waked up and it was nearing 9:30. Elliot left a message on her phone telling her to enjoy the day off. She couldn't even remember the last time she took a day off. Her whole life revolved around that job.

She made her way to the living room to check on Bella, but all she found was the blankets Bella used in a neat, folded pile. A torn piece of paper sat on top of it. It read:

_Dear Olivia, _

_ I wanted to thank you for taking me in for the night. I doubt that you'll understand, but I had to leave. You and your friend (Elliot) are very nice and I can't thank you enough for getting me out of trouble last night. Unfortunately, I belong on the streets, not with two detectives. I wish that the situation was different. God Bless! _

_ -Isabella Miller_

Olivia was shaking. She felt like she had been punched. How could Bella just leave like that? How could she just throw away the chance to get to know her sister, her twin? So what if it wasn't actually confirmed yet? Deep down they both know it, there was no way that they weren't. Shaking her head, she grabbed her phone and called Elliot.

"Hey Liv, how's everything going?" He asked, praying that they were getting along.

"She's gone. I woke and she's gone! She left a note thanking us, but she said that she had to leave".

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was deeply torn over this. She had spent hours just writing down questions the previous night.

"I'm so sorry, Liv. She had to have left recently because she was still asleep when I left. Do you want me to come over? I can see if the Captain will let me".

She thought about his offer for a minute, but ultimately chose to turn it down. He didn't need to leave work for her. She could be upset by herself or even go to work to take her mind off of things.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. I'll probably come in for a little while, just to take my mind off of things".

"Liv, it's your day off" he countered.

"I know, but what else am I going to do?"

"Screw it, I'm coming over. I'll be there in 20".

Olivia sighed and hung up, not really caring about saying goodbye. She was disappointed to say the least, but she couldn't say that she was surprised. She always wound up disappointed when it came to her "family". For some reason, she expected Bella to be different.

She plopped down on the couch and covered her face with the pillow. She wanted to scream, but she wouldn't let herself. Her neighbors didn't need to hear that. She groaned at the sound of her phone. Why couldn't people leave her alone for one day?

It was Elliot. She answered it with a bit of a huff, not really giving a damn.

"What?" She spat. She wasn't angry with him, but it felt nice to get some of her frustration out.

"Kathy just called me and said that I should get down to the hospital. Someone found you passed out in an alley".

Olivia couldn't breathe. Bella had left and now she was hurt. If Kathy hadn't worked at the hospital, she never would have known.

"Did you tell her that it wasn't me?"

"Yeah, but she was really confused. I'm not sure she believed me. You're on my way, so do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, thanks".

Olivia tried to calm down. They knew where Bella was now, but it wasn't guaranteed that she was okay. Elliot needed to get there quick, or she was going to leave and meet his ass there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mmm…where am I?" Bella asked after taking in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of the pavement in the alley.

"Hello, my name is Kathy. Do you know your name?"

"Isabella Miller" she croaked out. Her head hurt so much that even talking was quite difficult.

"Very good! You're in the hospital".

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"We don't know sweetie, but some nice man dropped you off. He said he found you in an alley, do you remember why you were there?"

The nurse looked nice, but her voice made Bella wince. It was far too sweet to be real. To be honest, Bella knew exactly why she was there in that alley, but that was none of their business.

_Bella stood in the alley waiting for twenty minutes. She had been told exactly what time they were supposed to be there for their "meeting" but the older woman was running late. The smell of garbage and filth flooded Bella's nostrils, making her nauseas. If only she could get her stomach under control. _

"_Thanks for meeting me here on such short notice, doll" Bella heard from behind her. She turned to greet the owner of the voice, but she didn't see her anywhere._

"_Where are you?" she called out. There was nowhere to hide. Why couldn't she see her?_

"_Isabella, we have rules and you broke several…did you think I wouldn't find out?" _

"_I don't know what you're talking about" she tried. The dumb card worked about half the time. _

"_First you decide that you no longer want to stay with the family, now you decide you don't want to tell me where exactly you're staying. What the hell happened last night?"_

_Bella looked around her, trying to locate the voice. After a moment, she gave up and answered the air. _

"_I was arrested and things got messy from there. I'm sorry! I swear no one knows about you!"_

"_It's time you learned a lesson or two dear, and don't come back until you do"._

_Before she could respond, Bella's world of color was replaced by a flood of black. She hadn't even seen it coming. _

"Look, can you just tell me if everything is okay with…" she dropped off.

"You guys are both okay. You hit your head pretty hard, but you don't have a concussion. You'll just be a little achy for a few days".

"When can I leave?" she asked a little too eagerly for the nurse's liking.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll go get the doctor".

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on Bella's door. Thinking it was the doctor, she told them to come in.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Bella couldn't look at Olivia in the eyes. Olivia looked disappointed in her. She couldn't handle that while she was sitting in a hospital bed.

"I'm so sorry…I wish you understood but-"

"Okay Ms. Miller, I just want to give you a quick ultra sound and then you're free to go" the doctor interrupted.

"Wait, why would she need an ultra sound? One of the nurses told me she bumped her head" Olivia asked as the doctor busied himself with setting up the portable machine.

"When she first got here, her blood pressure was pretty high and her blood sugar was kind of low. I'm assuming that's why she passed out. I just want to make sure the baby is okay".

Elliot's eyes went wide and Olivia's jaw dropped. They both turned to Bella for some answers, but she was staring down at her hands in her lap. Bella was biting her lip, hoping they wouldn't make a big fuss over this in front of the doctor.

"Now just lay back and lift the gown a little for me. I'm giving you a fair warning that this is going to be cold".

Olivia watched in awe as the doctor moved around the fetal Doppler, allowing them to hear the strong heartbeat of the baby. Elliot gave Olivia a small smile before excusing himself from the room. Unshed tears brimmed in Bella's eyes. _That's my baby_ she thought.

"I'll print you some pictures and have a nurse bring you your release papers".

As soon as the door shut behind the doctor, Olivia was at Bella's side. The detective grabbed Bella's hand in her own and gave it a firm squeeze. She had cooled down a bit since she heard the baby's heartbeat. Now she was felt more concern for Bella and her future child.

"I think I understand why you left now" she whispered after a long moment of silence.

"I'm really sorry, Olivia. I wanted nothing more than to get to know you and figure this entire thing out, but I have to make money. You're a detective and it's your job to put people like me in jail".

Olivia nodded in understanding. Bella let out a breath, glad that she wasn't offended. What Olivia did next surprised her. Bella felt the all too familiar cold metal around her wrist again. Olivia made quick work of cuffing the other part to the rail of the bed.

"As a police officer, it's my job to keep prostitutes off the streets, so if you want to keep being one, I'm going to have to arrest you".

"You can't be serious!" Bella yelled.

"It doesn't have to be this way! We can work together Bella…we can get you a real job. We can make sure that your baby is going to be happy and healthy".

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Olivia was right. She needed to change, but how could she? She had been doing the same thing for most of her life. She had never even had a real job before. How the hell was she going to take care of the baby when she couldn't even take care of herself?

"Bella, if you let me, I can help you with everything. I want you to stay with me. You aren't safe on the streets, especially when you get further along. I want to help you…will you let me?"

If Olivia had blinked, she would have missed the slight nod of Bella's head. That wasn't exactly the response she had hoped for, but it was something.

"It's not like I _want_ to be a prostitute. I just don't know how to do anything else" Bella confessed. She hated her "job" and she hated the fact that she couldn't afford any food that wasn't granola bars. She was tired of sleeping multiple men each night just to make a tiny bit of money that was usually gone by the next day. "I want to do better; no I _have _to do better for my baby, Olivia".

"How long have you known about the baby?"

"Only two weeks. I'm not that far along".

Olivia unlocked the cuffs and put them back on her belt loop. She hadn't planned on using them, but they helped to make her point.

"I think that you should tell the doctor about your um-activities so he can run some tests. If you have a STD, the baby could be seriously hurt".

Bella nodded and pressed the button that called the nurse back in.

Kathy returned with Elliot in tow. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the two of them.

"I told you it was true!" Elliot teased his ex-wife.

"I figured that out since I've been working with her. I just can't believe that Liv has a twin!"

"Yeah, me either" Elliot said with a small smirk.

**AN: So what do you think? Let me know! I'm planning on updating this soon, like before Easter soon. Reviews always help it to go faster ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks everyone for the support so far! I hope you like this chapter. It isn't much, but I promise there will be much more in the next chapter. I'm so close to being done school, so I'll be able to write more! Also, I apologize for not being on the ball when it comes to reading other stories. I get on here to update and then get right back off because I'm so busy. I plan on using tonight and tomorrow to get all caught up. That being said, I hope you enjoy and please tell me how you feel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU...even though I want to**

Elliot and Olivia returned to her apartment late that night. The doctor had changed his mind and decided to keep Bella overnight for observations. He ordered a few more tests for her after Olivia told him about Bella's "work history" and they wouldn't get the results until the morning. Bella insisted that they go home and get some rest. She would call them as soon as they released her.

Elliot intently watched as Olivia tidied up the apartment. He had offered to help her, but she said that she needed a distraction. He knew that she was still upset with Bella, but she was trying not to be. It was nearing one in the morning. Olivia needed to calm herself down and get some sleep. She was wiping down her kitchen counter (again) when he put his hand on her shoulder. He heard her sigh.

"Liv, come on it's time to get some sleep" he carefully said. One wrong word and she would snap.

"I'm too wound up" she mumbled. "How could she just leave like that?" she said a little bit louder.

He didn't have an answer and she didn't expect him to. Neither of them knew what was going on in Bella's mind and it wasn't fair of them to assume.

"Do you think it's because of the baby? Maybe she thought that I wouldn't be okay with the pregnancy" Olivia mused as she played with the damp rag in her hands. Elliot grabbed the rag from her hands and tossed it in the sink. She shot him a look but he ignored it. She would get over it.

"Come on" he told her. She followed him into her bathroom and stood in the doorway. Elliot bent over to turn on the water for the bathtub. He tested the temperature several times to ensure that it wouldn't be too hot or too cold on her skin. Spotting a bottle of bubble bath on the ledge of the tub, Elliot poured a cap full into the water.

"You're going to sit in here until you're nice and sleepy. I'll get you some clothes".

Remembering the little underwear drawer incident, Olivia told him to just get her a towel and she'd handle it. Besides, she still needed to talk for a bit. He turned around so that she could have some privacy while she undressed and lowered herself into the tub.

"What if she's right El? How the hell am I going to help her with a baby? Oh, you can turn around now." She had very little experience with babies and her work schedule left very little time for anything other than eating and sleeping. What if she couldn't handle it?

"What do you mean 'what if she's right?', we don't even know if that was the problem. Don't you think that you're over analyzing the situation?" he asked as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the door.

"I don't know, but what if I can't handle the actual reason?" She sighed and pinched her nose, submerging her whole body for a moment.

Elliot felt like he was breaking the rules. He was watching Olivia bathe. Although he couldn't really see anything, it still felt wrong. She was naked in that tub. He knew that she wanted to vent, but maybe it was better if this waited until she was dressed.

"You aren't even listening to me" She said loud enough to pull him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying how nice it was of you to help me. This situation sucks and you are putting yourself in it". Boy did he feel guilty. She was thanking him but he didn't notice because he was too busy trying not to think of her naked body. He was trying not to think of what was under the bubbles. He couldn't let his mind wander off and think of how slick her silk-like skin was now that she was relaxing in the tub.

"Liv, you know that you would do the same for me. You're my partner, no matter what".

They spent the rest of the time in silence. Elliot watched as Olivia's eyes drifted closed. The water was sure to be cold by now, but he didn't want to disturb her yet. She was finally getting some much needed rest and he wasn't sure if she would be able to go right back to sleep if he woke her now. He pulled himself up from the floor, noting the all too familiar ache in his lower back. He went into the bedroom and turned down the covers for her. She was going to be grumpy when he woke her. He grabbed her one of the t-shirts that he had left there, a pair of panties, and a pair of shorts so she could dress quickly and go to bed.

He crouched down on the floor next to tub and placed his hand on her shoulder. After lightly shaking her for a couple of seconds, she began to stir. Once she was fully awake, he left her to get dressed. She entered the living room trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Elliot was sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

She nodded and covered her mouth as a yawn escaped.

"Let's get you tucked in then".

"El?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked in the smallest voice he had ever heard her use. She sounded like an innocent little girl. He didn't know what happened to his strong best friend, but how could he deny her?

"Of course...Let's go to bed".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost 3 am and Elliot was wide awake. He couldn't get the images of Olivia in the tub out of his mind. The fact that she was so close to him wasn't helping. He could easily reach out and hold her in his arms again, but he wouldn't. She had to be the one to initiate it. Olivia was peacefully sleeping beside him, or so he thought.

"Do you think I'd be able to handle a baby?" She asked him out of the blue. He could have sworn that she was asleep. Her thoughts were keeping her up again.

"Liv, you'd be a wonderful mother and you know that" he reassured. "Why?"

Olivia sat up and brought the covers with her. "Bella's having a baby and…"

"You wish you were" He filled in.

She nodded. "It sounds stupid".

"No it doesn't, it's normal to want a child. My kids are the greatest thing that have ever happened to me. You'll have to work out a schedule that works for you, but I know you'll be the best mom one day".

Olivia gave him a small smile. She could tell that his words were genuine. "Thanks...That means a lot to me...Do you think I'll be able to help her?"

"Bella?" He asked. She nodded and waited for his answer.

"Liv, you've helped so many people get back on their feet. What makes this one so different?"

"She's my sister and she'll be living with me. Her baby is my niece or nephew. I don't want to lose her like..."

"Simon" He filled in.

"Yeah".

Silence fell over the room as they both struggled to say something. Was he supposed to tell her that what happened with Simon wasn't her fault? Of course it wasn't. He had issues, but by saying that would he hint at the fact that those issues may have been caused by Joseph Hollister, their father? She would have a breakdown if he said that. Plus, it wasn't true. Olivia had the same "father" and she was a wonderful person with the kindest heart. Genetics and biology didn't always matter.

"El" She said, earning his attention.

"Yes?"

"Will you help me set up the guest room tomorrow?"

"No problem".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't wait to get out of here" Bella mumbled as the nurse checked her blood pressure one last time. Her head was killing her but she knew that she was well enough to go home. The doctor had told her that she was miraculously clean despite her activities and that the baby was completely healthy. Now all she had to do was wait for Olivia to pick her up so she could sleep.

She was exhausted. They woke her up several times throughout the night just to check her vitals or take some more blood. On top of that she had a nightmare. Instead of her being the one that got attacked in the alley, it was Olivia. Olivia hadn't been as lucky as her though. She had been found on the dirty ground of the alley with blood dripping out of her head. She wasn't only beaten, she had been shot in the head. Before her night terrors, Bella had considered telling Olivia the truth, but now she knew that she couldn't. Olivia would be in danger. They would find her, and they would kill her. She heard the door to her room open again.

"Liv, thank God! Time to get out of this hell hole" Bella celebrated.

The nurse shot Bella a dirty look, offended at her comment.

"I mean, thank you so much for all of your care. I appreciate it".

The nurse rolled her eyes and Olivia had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. Elliot simply shook his head at the exchange. It reminded him a lot of Olivia. She hated hospitals so much and her tone usually showed it. The nurse practically ran out of there, leaving the three of them alone.

"I already signed the paperwork, I just have to get changed".

Olivia handed her a bag of various clothing items. She wasn't sure what she wanted to wear so she decided to giver her plenty of options.

"We'll step out" Elliot said, grabbing Liv's arm to lead her out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes, I understand Captain. I'll see you tomorrow".

Olivia sighed as she hung up the phone. She knew that her luck would run out and that her Captain would need her back, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Elliot had just finished moving her desk into her bedroom while she cleaned out the guest room closet. Bella was helping by dusting off the shelves and doing the windows. They were almost done. All they had to do was go shopping so Bella could make the room her own, but Cragen needed her at work. A nine year old girl came in to report a rape, but she refused to talk to any of the male detectives. Elliot would have to come in to because the case had been handed over to them.

"What's going on?" Bella asked once she noticed the stress on Olivia's face.

"We have to go to work".

Elliot groaned "how old?"

"Nine".

Bella felt a wave of sadness crash over her. Who would hurt someone so young?

"Bella, do you want to come with us? You can chill in the cribs if you want".

Bella knew that Olivia wanted her to go with them because she didn't trust her. Olivia thought she would get the hell out of there as soon as she was given the chance. She had to prove to them that she was here to stay. She needed to change, for her baby.

"I'll come with you".

She watched as Elliot and Olivia exchanged a look. She had surprised them. Hopefully she'd start surprising herself soon.

**AN:Bella's starting to come around! Next she meets the squad!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Yes, I am bad and haven't updated this in like five evers. Yes, I am sorry. Yes, I know that I need to step it up. Yes, I thank you for all of your support so far. Yes, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and give me some feedback. **

**Note: I never really gave this a setting based off a season of the show, so I am now choosing season ten, but pretending Eli didn't happen. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Law and-Oh, wait no. That's wrong. I mean, no, no I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

Thankfully, the trip to the precinct had been uneventful. Apparently, the other detectives that Olivia told Bella about in the car were out talking to some witnesses and their boss had the day off. Bella laid down on one of the beds in the crib as soon as they arrived, ready to finally get some rest. Of course, she wasn't able to fall asleep. Considering she slept at a different place every night for the last month or so, she thought that her body would be used to sleep in unusual places. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

There wasn't anything to distract her from her thoughts in the cribs, making her consider going down to the squad room with Elliot and Olivia, but the last thing she wanted was for them to feel like they were babysitting her. She was an adult. Her hand absentmindedly made it's way down to her stomach, feeling the ever so slight bump. It was hard to believe that she actually had a child growing inside of her. In fact, she had sworn off having kids all together. Child were a blessing, but she didn't want to become her child's curse. It was unfair to have a child when there was no way she could provide for it. She couldn't allow herself to sit here and think herself into a depression. Bella pushed herself up and walked out of the cribs and down the steps to the squad room.

"Bella" Olivia started. "Is everything okay?"

Elliot looked at his partner's twin and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I uh...I just got a little restless up there. I couldn't sleep" Bella explained. She watched as Elliot grabbed a chair from one of the empty desks and rolled it over to her. She quietly thanked him and took a seat, carefully observing them as they moved about the room. There was something about the way they worked together...Maybe it was because they were good friends, too. Although, Bella suspected that they were much more, but they just didn't tell her yet. She could tell that Elliot was very overprotective of Olivia, and Olivia had undying gratitude for Elliot, They intrigued her and she enjoyed this opportunity to watch them closely.

After about an hour or so, Bella was back to being bored out of her mind. Sure, Elliot and Olivia were interesting, but not interesting enough to make it so she didn't want to stab her eyes out. Why did all the movies and shows make it look like cops had the coolest jobs in the world when in reality, it was quite tedious?

"Is there anything I can? I'm slowly going mad here" Bella exaggerated, earning a chuckle from her sister.

"Well, I have some paperwork that needs to be organized if you, but other than that, I'd say no, there's nothing for you to do".

Bella eagerly accepted her task and began to tackle the mountain of paperwork that took up almost half of Olivia's desk. Olivia quickly explained where everything needed to go and in what order, and Bella got the hang of it pretty fast.

"Liv, I got something. Let's go" Elliot said as he handed his partner a paper that apparently had the answer to their problems on it. Olivia looked at Bella and sighed. Technically, she shouldn't come along with them in case something happened.

"Are you going to be okay here? Or do we need to drop you at my place?"

"I'll be okay here" She insisted. "I have my papers to organize and no offense, it looks like you need my help".

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Organization has never really been my thing. If you need anything, call me".

"I will" Bella promised.

It was eerily quiet in the bullpen after they left. Never in a million years did she expect to be in a police station on her own free will. The room fascinated her in a way, though. She glanced at the pictures on Olivia's desk and wondered who those smiling faces belonged to. As she expected, there was a small picture of Elliot and Olivia in formal attire, dancing with each other. They looked happy and carefree. Then there was another, larger picture that made Bella very curious. It was an older picture of Olivia and an middle aged brunette woman. Their smiles looked forced. Bella felt a chill run down her spine. She couldn't look at it anymore. She knew that it wasn't her business, Bella walked around to Elliot's desk to see what he had on there. He had five smaller pictures on his desk. The first four were all school pictures of young blonde people, who she assumed were his kids. The fifth picture was of himself holding Olivia bridal style, her head thrown back from laughing, with two other guys, one standing on each side. It was an adorable picture, but it still made Bella uncomfortable. Looking at pictures of Olivia was like looking at pictures of herself that she doesn't remember being present for. She tried in vain to search for little differences, traits that would distinguish the two of them. The only thing she got was that Olivia's hair was shoulder length and her own was all the way down her back. She sighed and returned to Olivia's desk to address the voluminous stack of paperwork.

"Liv, why aren't you with, Elliot?" An older looking, skinny man asked. He sat down at the desk diagonally across from Olivia's. He looked at her expectantly, but she had no clue what to say.

"Benson, I thought you and Stabler got a lead" Another man said, taking the seat across from the skinny one.

"Um, I know this is going this is going to sound ridiculous, but I'm not Olivia". She looked at them with her most serious expression, hoping they'd see how truthful she was being.

"Good one, Liv. I'm not Munch and this is my partner, not Fin. We aren't desperately trying to find a nine year old girl that wasn't kidnapped by a rapist, now are we done?" Munch deadpanned.

"Look, I'm telling you the truth. My name is Isabella Miller. I have my ID in my purse, but Olivia locked the drawer".

Munch put his hand up, covering what he was mouthing to Fin. Bella watched as the man who Munch called Fin gave him a dismissive wave.

"No, she has not cracked. Look, Isabella, is it? I'm gonna call Olivia".

Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Fin dialed Olivia's number and put it on speakerphone.

"Yes Fin?" They heard Olivia sigh. "We're kind of in the middle of something here". Olivia looked over her shoulder at the back up that they had called in. They were all waiting on her go ahead to storm the building.

"Um... well I guess she isn't you. Never mind" Fin said, stunned. Bella smirked at him and turned back to the almost non-existent pile of paperwork that was left on Olivia's desk. He hung up the call and gave his full attention to the woman.

"So, are you her twin or something?" He asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Not or something, I am her twin. We just didn't know that until the other day when I got arrest-I mean, until we ran into each other".

Munch raised a brow at her, but decided to let it go, for now. She decided to tell them a little about herself, hoping that they'd return the favor. She couldn't stand being in the same room as other people without talking to them . When she was young, she absolutely hated small talk, and just talking in general. The "job" kind of forced her to communicate with people, which in the long run turned out to be a really good thing.

"So you grew up in Philly?" Munch asked, truly interested in what she was saying. They had been speaking for quite some time now, and they had gotten a chance to learn more about her than Olivia had over the course of the last few days.

"Yeah, my mother was one of those people that loved the city, but hated it enough that she couldn't imagine living in a big city like Manhattan".

Fin's ears perked at the word mother. He wondered what she meant when she said mother. Either Olivia or Bella had to be adopted, and since Olivia knew that she was the product of rape, it had to be Bella that was adopted. But it wasn't his place to ask…

"I wish they'd hurry up" Bella admitted, sitting in Olivia's chair. She had finished with the paperwork and now she was hungry.

"Well, I can text Olivia and tell her that we're getting something to eat" Fin suggested. Bella wasn't sure if that was a great idea. She really liked Fin, but she had only just met him. At the same time, he worked closely with Olivia. Her stomach loudly growled, making both men laugh.

"Alright, alright, let's go get something to eat". Fin extended his hand to Bella, helping her up. He then offered her his arm, being a pure gentleman.

"Are you coming?" Bella asked Munch.

"Nah, you two have fun".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good job, Liv" Elliot congratulated as she got in the passenger's side of the squad car. Her eyes were closed and her head was rested against the back of the seat. It was a close one. They had searched the whole building and couldn't find her anywhere, until Olivia tripped over a section of bunch up carpet. Elliot quickly ripped up the carpet, revealing a trap door that lead them to the makeshift cell that their girl was kept in. She was unconscious, but she had a pulse. The parents had been called right away, and were now on their way to meet them at the hospital. The perp had gotten away from the house, but thankfully a Uni caught him before he got too far. The scum pulled a gun on the officer, forcing him to shoot. At least the young girl wouldn't have to go through the trauma of a trial or live with the fear of her attacker coming back for her.

"Yeah…" She agreed, even though she wasn't really feeling it. "We have to get to the hospital and get her statement for the paperwork".

"Then we can go get some drinks and try to forget about all of this?" He asked.

Olivia smiled, but turned down the offer. "I have Bella, remember? Pregnant and can't drink".

"I know, Liv. I was teasing".

"But you can come over if you want" She offered, hoping that he would agree. Her phone buzzed, interrupting them. She reached down and checked it, grinning at the text.

"Well Bella and Fin must have hit it off because he is now taking her to dinner".

"Damn, he moves fast" Elliot joked...well partially.

"Let's get this done".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*2 Hours Later*

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room looking emotionally drained. Listening to a nine year old describe how she was attacked was never easy, no matter how long they had been working in the special victims unit.

Munch and Fin were busy working on their fives and Bella was nowhere to be seen. "How'd it go?" Elliot asked as Olivia went up to the cribs.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Benson, but I think it went really well. I want to see her again, but like, a real date" Fin confessed. Elliot smiled, but couldn't really say anything. He had no clue how Olivia felt about her coworker dating her sister.

"Alright, ready to go?" Olivia asked with Bella in tow.

"Bye guys!" Bella waved to both men as they walked out and headed home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:00 pm

They had decided to order pizza for dinner and spend the night watching old crime drama reruns. Olivia and Bella would chat away during the commercials, giving them the opportunity to learn more about each other. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Currently, Bella was fast asleep on the couch and Olivia was well on her way. Elliot carefully shook his partner's shoulder, keeping her from dozing off. "What should we do about her?" He asked. They had the guest room setup, meaning that the bed had been cleared off and fresh sheets put on it, but he didn't want to wake her. The poor thing had barely been able to catch a moment's rest.

"Can you carry her into her room?" Olivia requested as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He nodded and did as we was asked, thankful that she didn't wake up. Olivia gently tucked her before heading back into the living room.

"Are you staying tonight?" Olivia asked him. When he didn't answer right away she answered for him.

"Well, go get a shower. I don't want to say you smell bad, but let's just say you smell like you've had a long day".

Elliot chuckled and grabbed a clean towel out of the laundry basket that sat on the floor next to the breakfast bar. "And what am I supposed to do about clothes, Benson?" He said in his flirty voice that he saved for special occasions.

"Do what you want about clothes, Stabler" She said, taking special care to enunciate both syllables of his surname. He almost lost his control and kissed her right then, but he knew that it wasn't right. Now was not a good time.

"I'm going to bed" She told him after a moment of awkward silence. She was kicking herself for being so flirty. Hopefully he would think it was because she was tired. She laid down in her bed and covered her face with the pillow that Elliot had used the other night, tempted to scream into it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*2 and a half hours later*

Olivia hadn't slept a wink. She spent the last few hours tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. Elliot hadn't come in like she had hoped he would. Deep down, she feared it was because she had been too flirtatious. She brushed the thought aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting up to get a drink of water. The sight of Elliot on the couch caught her attention. He wasn't sleeping either.

"That couch is really uncomfortable" She stated. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Eh, I've slept on worse". They both knew why they couldn't sleep.

She walked over so that she was standing in front of him. He opened his arms and patted the area in front of him on the couch. She reluctantly complied and laid down on her side, taking what little space remained. His arm wrapped protectively around her middle and she pulled the blanket over them.

"Is this okay?" He asked after a moment.

"I honestly don't know, El. It seems like absolutely nothing is okay anymore. My whole life has been turned upside down and I have no clue how this could have happened. The worst part is, that I feel like everything's falling into place at the exact same time. You know what I mean?"

He nodded and ran gently ran his hand up and down her back. "Yeah, Liv. I think I do".

**An: Yes, I know it's a bit of a cryptic end to the chapter. Yes, I'll stop doing this because it's kind of annoying. **


	6. Chapter 6

Bella shuffled down the hallway, blindly reaching for the lights. She didn't know where the switch was, but she was determined to find it. Her hands ran over the smooth surface of the wall, seeking out the plastic peak. At last she found it, flicking it up with a victorious grin.

"Turn it off" Olivia whined. Bella quickly did as she was told, feeling guilty for bothering her.

"Liv, you need to move, you're hurting my arm" She heard Elliot say. Had they fallen asleep on the couch? She wouldn't have messed with the light if she had known that.

"Then get up. I'm too tired to move".

"I was here first" He retorted.

Bella was tempted to turn the light back on so she could properly witness the exchange. The two of them really fascinated her, but she didn't want to seem creepy or disrupt them.

"It's my apartment and my couch, you aren't going to win".

"We wouldn't be having this argument if you hadn't asked me to stay. I think I win".

Bella turned the light back on, seeing that Olivia was now sitting up, ready to hit Elliot with a pillow.

"What's going on with you two? I know it's not really my business, but if I'm going to stay here, I'd like to know if you two are together or not" Bella asked for clarity, that couldn't be too much to ask for, right? She took in their shocked faces. Olivia dropped the pillow and stood, putting some distance between herself and Elliot.

"No, no we aren't" She quickly answered, hoping that the topic would simply be dropped.

The awkwardness wasn't lost on Bella.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed since he's been staying here". She had been so sure…

"It's alright, you didn't know" Elliot reassured. "What time is it by the way?"

"A little after four. I only got up to use the bathroom. I'm going to go do that now".

Elliot sat up once Bella was in the bathroom, waiting for Olivia's next move. It was early, but they were wide awake now.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, turning towards him.

"I could eat".

"So could I" Bella added. "If one of you wants to get dressed and come with me to the store, I can make us a big breakfast".

She wanted to show them that she was here to stay. They could trust that she wasn't going to run out again. Also, she was perfectly capable of doing things around the apartment. They didn't need to treat her like a child.

"I'll go with you" Elliot offered, wanting Olivia to get some more rest. Olivia was going to argue with him, but she was too tired to deal with his stubborn attitude.

"Fine, but you're taking my credit card with you".

"That doesn't mean that I'll use it, but whatever gets you through the day, Liv. Bella, do you mind if we run to my place quickly so I can grab clothes for work?"

She simply shrugged. "Why would I mind that?"

000000000000000000000000000000

"I know that you don't trust me, but you can at least try to have a conversation with me" Bella groaned. Elliot hadn't said a single word to her since they got in the car. She understood that it was early and he was tired, but she could sense that he felt weird around her.

"I don't know what to say" He admitted. "I mean I have a ton of questions, but it's too early for that and I'm sure that Liv would kill me if I started interrogating you".

"How about you tell me more about Olivia? I really want to get to know her, but we haven't really had the time".

She saw the faintest grin on his face at the mention of her _sister._ The word left such a funny taste in her mouth.

"She's the most dedicated, hard-working, and selfless person I've ever met. Getting her to open up to you is difficult, but it's worth it. She's funny, sweet, and has a beautiful heart, but she's a total badass".

Bella nodded, hanging on to every word.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two? It sounds like you want there to be".

"She's my partner and my best friend".

Bella decided to let it go for now. She didn't even know what Olivia wanted yet, so she would come back to him later.

"I saw the pictures on your desk, I assume the blondies are yours?"

She could tell that he was thankful for the change of subject.

"Yeah, I have four kids, three girls and one boy".

"So you're married?"

"Not any more" He said with a small smile. "Here we are. Do you want to come up with me or do you want to stay in the car?"

"I'll come up with you".

0000000000000000000000000

She walked around his living room while he grabbed some clothing from his bedroom. His walls were bare of decorations or pictures, but there were a few sitting on his end tables. She carefully picked up the first picture, which was him and Olivia in their uniforms. A wave of nausea crashed over her.

"Not now" She whispered to herself. Her stomach was acting up again. She dropped the picture on the couch, nearly running to the bathroom. Pain ran through her legs when she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. Elliot must have heard her, because the he was now behind her, holding her hair and gently rubbing her back.

"It's alright. Let it all out" He whispered. When she was done, he stood and poured some mouthwash into a dixie cup. "I don't have any extra toothbrushes, but this should help get the taste out".

"You have four kids, so tell me how long this nasty part is going to last".

He chuckled. "It depends. Everyone is different. Hell, all three of Kathy's pregnancies were different".

"That wasn't reassuring".

"Thank you". She accepted his hand, standing easily with his help. Once she felt better, they made their way back to the car. He asked her multiple times if she still felt up to going to the store, but she insisted she was fine.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Bella asked as they walked into the store.

"I'm a simple pancakes and bacon kind of guy, but Liv really likes eggs for breakfast".

"Awesome. I'm so excited to cook for you guys".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm going to check on Liv. She seemed kind of frustrated earlier" Elliot informed Bella, who was happily working in the kitchen. He softly knocked on her door, waiting for her permission to enter. She was curled up in bed, but her eyes were wide open. She was staring off into space, not looking at anything in particular.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine". She didn't move. She didn't even attempt to move.

"I know for a fact that that's not true, but I can't force you to tell me anything. I'm right here if you need me".

That earned a small smile from Olivia, but it quickly went away and turned into a scowl.

"You gonna tell me what that face is about?"

She shook her head, shutting him out even more.

"Is this about the question Bella asked this morning?" He knew that it had been on his mind ever since. When she didn't respond, he knew that he had figured it out.

"Liv, talk to me".

"Why do so many people ask us about that? Why do they have to imply that there are things going on?"

He didn't know what to say. They were close. They always have been and people didn't understand that. She knew why the implied it, but maybe she was wondering why they were so vocal about it?

"We're close, Olivia. We always have been and that's something that people don't understand unless they have a relationship like that in their life. I guess we're lucky because a lot of people don't have that".

She turned to face him, which he took as a good sign.

"You really think so?"

"I do. Now tell me what's so wrong with people making assumptions".

Olivia chuckled and shook her head at him. "Let's start with the fact that we're partners and that could ruin our reputation".

"Noted".

"And the fact that you recently got divorced makes it look like I caused it".

Elliot wanted to laugh, but her expression was so serious. "Then they don't know you well enough to be talking about you" He concluded.

"And it's just not true. If someone is going to start talking about me, I would rather them spread information that's true".

"I don't want to say that you're weird or anything Liv, but that was kind of weird. It's alright if they're gossiping about you as long as it's true?"

Olivia simply smiled. "Sounds right".

"Breakfast is ready!" Bella called through the door.

"Thank God, I'm starving".

00000000000000000000000000000

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Olivia asked after taking a bite of the _eggs benedict_ that Bella managed to whip up for her. They were the best she had ever tasted and she hated to admit that she was jealous of the girl's ability to cook.

"Seriously, I've never had better pancakes before" Elliot added.

Bella smiled and shoved a big piece of pancake in her mouth, hoping that they would forget that they asked. She really didn't want to lie to them, but she couldn't tell them the truth either. They were still looking at her and she knew that she had to answer.

"My mother taught me" She started. "She worked at several restaurants in Philly. She even had couple of food magazines publish her recipes".

Yup, she sucked at lying and went way too far with that one.

"Your mother?" Olivia pressed. Bella was somewhat thankful that she had dropped the food part of the conversation and was moving on.

"Yes, my mother. Her name was Lisa Miller. She adopted me and my sister Rebecca".

Olivia and Elliot were looking at each other now, silently communicating.

"So you're one hundred percent sure that you're adopted?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. Rebecca and I both were".

"So my mom is our mom" Olivia concluded.

"Or maybe we're both adopted. Why would our mother keep one of us, but not the other? Why don't you talk to her about it?"

"She passed away several years ago".

"Oh. Well what about your father?"

Bella noticed that Olivia tensed up immediately. It was a sore subject.

"Actually, why don't we revisit this later? Liv and I have to get ready for work, then I'll help you clean up the kitchen" Elliot offered.

Bella nodded, but she wanted to know more. She needed to know more.

0000000000000000000000000

*At the precinct*

Olivia knocked on her boss' door, hoping that he wasn't too busy at the moment.

"Come in".

Olivia opened the door and came in with Bella in tow.

"Hey Cap, the guys got to meet her yesterday, but I wanted to introduce you to Bella. Bella this is my boss, Captain Donald Cragen".

She extended her hand to the gentleman and gladly shook his hand. She could see the respect that Olivia had for him and she trusted her judgement.

"It's nice to meet you. A little weird, but nice".

"Same to you. Wow, Liv. You two-"

"Are identical" She filled in.

"It's cool right? You should have seen John and Fin when they first realized I wasn't Olivia".

"I'm sure it was great. So what do you do?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. "I plead the fifth". She was in a police station, no way in hell was she going to answer that.

"This isn't a trial, but I appreciate your effort. Let me rephrase that, you're not still doing it, right?"

She shook her head. "No sir".

"Good. Then welcome to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit".

Bella nodded and excused herself from the office, feeling like she had just avoided a detention with the principal.

"She's hiding something" Cragen sighed.

"I know. I don't want to push her too hard yet because she already ran once".

"Just keep an eye on her".

Olivia nodded and went back into the squad room, where she found Bella sitting in Fin's chair and Fin sitting in the chair next to his desk.

"I told him that I would be fine in that chair".

Olivia smirked as she sat down in her own chair. Sure, Fin was a nice guy and all, but she could tell that he wanted to woo Bella.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" John teased.

Bella's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yeah Fin, why don't you just ask her out already?"

"You'd go out with me?"

Bella nodded. "Well I enjoy dinner just as much as the next girl, and you seem like a really nice guy so yeah".

Olivia shot Elliot a look, and he only shrugged. Things were complicated and they hadn't even begun to scratch the surface, but how could Bella dating their coworker make things any worse?


End file.
